


Direct Message

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Epistolary, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny need to learn how to use a direct message...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direct Message

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Phone Sex/Epistolary**. Since I've already done phone sex I decided to write Twitter porn. Yeah. Twitter porn.

**Smoothdog50**  
Morning Swim!

 **Surfercop**  
Swells are really firing today.

 **Jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 @surfercop Do you two really get up this early? #insane

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 You’re up too. #hypocrite

 **Jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 The phone woke me up. It keeps beeping when you twit.

 **chinhokelly**  
@jerseyboy3 I think you mean tweet.

 **jerseyboy3**  
@chinhokelly No I really did mean twit. Steve is a twit.

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 Just turn off the alerts and go back to sleep. #lazy #grumpy

**

 **smoothdog50**  
I can’t believe they sent the wrong part again! Damn internet.

 **jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 I told you not to buy stuff online. #youneverlisten

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 Hey what are you doing right now? Want to come over? #bored

 **jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 I can’t. I’m catching up on your paperwork.

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 Paperwork? But it’s our day off.

 **jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 You literally dropped an anvil on a perp yesterday. Do you know how much paperwork that makes? #looneytunes

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 Come on. It’s raining. What am I supposed to do all afternoon?

 **jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 Your own paperwork? #amancandream

 **surfercop**  
@smoothdog50 You can come to the movies with me and @scrtagentgirl.

 **smoothdog50**  
@surfercop @scrtagentgirl What are you going to see?

 **surfercop**  
@smoothdog50 I don’t know. @scrtagentgirl won’t tell me. #badsign

 **smoothdog50**  
@surfercop I think I’ll pass.

**

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 Are you done yet? #Horny

 **jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 What the hell?

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 If you don’t come over here soon I’ll start without you. #bringlube

 **jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 You are insane. This is public do you know that? People see this. #animal

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 So are you coming? #imnaked

 **jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 Steven! This is entirely inappropriate. #yesimonmyway

**

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 Where are you? #ineedyourcock

 **jerseyboy3**  
@smoothdog50 You can’t say things like that when I’m stuck in traffic. #sohard

 **smoothdog50**  
@jerseyboy3 You could touch yourself. #iam #thinkingofyou

 **chinhokelly**  
@smoothdog50 @jerseyboy3 You know you could DM this to each other. #fortheloveofallthatisholy #please

 **caliwldgrrl**  
@smoothdog50 What the hell! I’m going to unfollow you. I’m your sister for heaven’s sake. #scarred

 **jerseyboy3**  
@caliwldgrrl @chinhokelly I am so sorry.

 **smoothdog50**  
@caliwldgrrl @chinhokelly Sorry.

 **smoothdog50**  
d @jerseyboy3 Where were we? #imfingeringmyself

 **jerseyboy3**  
d @smoothdog50 I can’t even. That was your sister. #mortified

 **smoothdog50**  
d @jerseyboy3 Come on Danny. She drunk tweets her hookups all the time. #dontbemad

 **smoothdog50**  
d @jerseyboy3 Danny?

 **smoothdog50**  
d @jerseyboy3 Are you ignoring me?

 **jerseyboy3**  
d @smoothdog50 For heaven’s sake, I was driving. #aboutaninch #youaresoneedy

 **smoothdog50**  
d @jerseyboy3 I need you.

 **jerseyboy3**  
d @smoothdog50 You are such a goof. I’m right here. #ineedyoutoo

 **jerseyboy3**  
d @smoothdog50 …are you really fingering yourself? #howareyoutyping

 **smoothdog50**  
d @jerseyboy3 Three fingers. #wishitwasyourcock #imtalented

 **jerseyboy3**  
d @smoothdog50 Three? Would it be wrong to use the sirens? #lookwhoimasking

 **smoothdog50**  
d @jerseyboy3 This certainly feels like an emergency to me. #imuptofourfingers

 **smoothdog50**  
d @jerseyboy3 I wonder if I could take your fist? #prettyloose

 **jerseyboy3**  
d @smoothdog50 You are going to be the death of me. #thatssohot #icantwaittofuckyou

 **smoothdog50**  
d @jerseyboy3 But it’ll be a good death right?

 **jerseyboy3**  
d @smoothdog50 The very best. I’m turning on the lights. Be there in five. #desperate

**

 **surfercop**  
@smoothdog50 That movie was pretty good. You really missed out.

 **smoothdog50**  
@surfercop That’s okay @jerseycop3 came over and kept me company. #igotlaid #threetimes

 **caliwldgrrl**  
@smoothdog Seriously Steve, I really am unfollowing you this time. #iwasadopted


End file.
